This invention relates to a subminiature push-button switch provided with a support mechanism in which an upstanding projection is furnished substantially at the central portion of a switch base and a pivot block is pivotally supported on the distal end of the projection.
In conventional push-button switches, support portions such as shafts or the like are provided on the front and back side faces of a pivot block, recesses are formed in step portions on the side faces of a case body, and the pivot block is supported on the case body by matching the support portions with the recesses. Alternatively, the side faces of a cover are provided with holes, shaft portions on the pivot block are inserted into the holes so that the pivot block may be rocked freely from side to side, and a movable contact resting on a common contact provided on the switch base is rocked back and forth to bring the movable contact into and out of contact with a fixed contact.
Recently, owing to miniaturization of equipment and the need for mounting on printed circuit boards, it is required that switches be subminiaturized. In addition, switches to be mounted on printed circuit boards as electrical components must be capable of being washed whole. However, in the above-described conventional push-button switches, the shafts on the front and back of the pivot block offer problems in terms of subminiaturization and washing whole. Problems also arise as to where these support portions should be arranged.